zerohourfandomcom-20200214-history
Face
|guests = Charles S. Dutton as Father Mickle Zach Grenier as Wayne Blanks Yolande Bavan as Sri Trailanga Samrat Chakrabarti as Father Satchet |recurring = Nick Blaemire as Tim |previous = |next = }} " " is the second episode of Season One of Zero Hour and the second episode overall. It first aired on February 21st, 2013 on ABC. Synopsis Canada While Hank Galliston is gagging in the snow and Rebecca Riley is still in the German submarine, White Vincent arrives at the scene in his four wheel drive vehicle. Vincent kills the pilot of the airplane. He forces Hank to accompany him into the submarine. He looks at the corpse of New Bartholomew and again refers to Hank as "brother." Vincent takes a pocket watch from the corpse. As he prepares to kill Hank Rebecca intervenes. Hank uses his cell phone to photograph the watch from various angles and keeps it. All three exit the submarine. Vincent breaks back toward the boat and blows up his vehicle with a remote control device. In the confusion, he grabs the pocket watch and runs toward the airplane. He takes off, leaving Hank and Rebecca on the ice. As the ice shifts, the submarine moves and sinks. Rebecca uses a satellite phone to call a Mayday. United States Hank Galliston and Rebecca Riley return to New York City; they part after Rebecca admits that catching White Vincent for killing her husband is more important to her than rescuing Laila Galliston. Hank returns to the offices of Modern Skeptic where he shows the pictures of the pocket watch to Arron Martin and Rachel Lewis. Hank explains that he believes Laila is alive. Father Mickle arrives, offering his support. The four people review what Norbert Peter Steinke told Arron and Rachel. Mickle says that the engraving on the cover of the pocket watch is the symbol of the Apostle Thomas. The group figures out that the symbol on the face of the watch is the constellation Cepheus. Hank learns that the best place from which to observe Cepheus at 8:15 March 8, 1938 (the time on the stopped watch) was Chennai, India. Working separately at his hideout, Vincent comes to the same conclusion. Hank admits to Arron and Rachel that he saw "himself" in the German submarine. He reluctantly agrees to Rachel meeting with Beck Riley, but tells Rachel not to tell Rebecca where he is going. Rachel meets with Beck, who gives her the journal she found on the submarine. Rebecca also convinces Rachel to reveal Hank's plans. Rachel learn that many items pertaining to Germany's Nazi era are in the hands of private collectors. Wayne Blanks is known to have information about Project Zero Hour. Arron and Rachel visit Blanks, who shows them a film about Project Zero Hour's activities in India in 1938. The film features New Bartholomew and a young girl named Sri Trailanga. Blanks allows Arron and Rachel to make a digital copy of the film. Back at the office, Arron reads the journal that Beck gave to Rachel. He learns tha New Bartholomew's name was Korbin Sturm. The two see that the page for March 8, 1938 is missing. Arron examines the journal and finds a letter to Sturm's wife secreted in the cover of the book. India After arriving in Chennai, Hank speaks by cell phone with Father Mickle about San Thome Basilica, which is traditionally built over the spot where the Apostle Thomas was martyred. At the basilica, Hank shows photographs of Laila and Vincent to Father Satchet. Satchet recognizes Vincent and directs Hank toward a slum. Hank enters the slum and sees Vincent examining the face of an old woman. Hank pursues Vincent, but bumps into two men who are guarding a closed compound. The men begin to beat Hank but stop when Rebecca Riley, following Rachel's lead, arrives and shows her weapon. Beck agrees to arrest rather than kill Vincent; she and Hank and retreat to a restaurant where Hank is able to talk to Arron and Rachel back in New York and receive a video feed of the Korbin Sturm's activities in 1938. Hank purchases a gift for the occupant of the compound and he and Beck return to the compound, following the same path as Korbin Sturm. After an argument, they are admitted to the compound and meet with Sri Trailanga. She allows Hank to remove makeup from her cheek that conceals the mark of Saint Thomas. Trailanga admits to having a clock but explains that she was told that if she ever saw Hank's face she was to destroy the clock and that the person who told her to destroy the clock was "Hank." A figure at the gate shoots into the compound. Rebecca returns fire and mortally wounds the figure, who turns out to be Father Satchet. Hank examines Satchet's body and finds that he is wearing a Rosicrucian cross. In the meantime, White Vincent enters the compound. Sri Trailanga retreats from him with a fearful expression on her face and sits down. Vincent digs her clock out of the dirt where she had been standing, shoots her and leaves. Hank and Beck return to the compound in time for Trailanga to tell them that she was wrong and that Vincent is the angel of death. Hank runs along a path parallel to Vincent's and sees him enter a car occupied another person in the front seat and Laila in the back. Hank and Laila shout to each other as Vincent drives away. Hank and Rebecca walk toward a river. Hank sees people gutting fish and realizes that the river is red. Production Notes *Korbin Sturm's wife's face is not shown. Continuity *White Vincent again refers to Hank as "brother." Trivia *Father Mickle misquotes the Book of Revelation, assigning the action of the third angel to the second. *Sri Trailanga identifies White Vincent as the Angel of Death. Historical References Imagery Stills Videos